Once And Future: (In)Fidelity
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Set in the 'Once And Future' AU. Hunith works out part of her place in the scheme of things as Cenred overreacts, and Merlin appears to think the world can be fixed with generous portions of pudding.


**Thank you Elizabeth Katherine Black for sending me a message and then making me think of this... ;-)**

**There is some violence mentioned in this story and people reading this probably know the main story, this is just a little bit more. **

Hunith paused outside Merlin's door listening to the furtive giggles as the two boys, no doubt huddling under the table, ate Percival's extra portion of pudding. The game had started, properly, a month ago, when Hunith had discovered the reason that Merlin, so openly and brutally, bullied Percival.

There had been no doubt that Merlin liked having someone his own age around, but Percival was someone who, as a servant, had to do as he was told without question. That was partly dictated by how Percival had ended up there in the first place, as penance for attacking the prince. It also had something to do with Merlin emulating Cenred, who with arrogance and aggression dictated to the occupants of the castle.

However, since Percival was no more than a boy, and so was Merlin, Hunith had no issue with pulling Merlin back into line and giving Percival a treat, mainly extra pudding after supper. She was Merlin's mother and she was determined that despite circumstances Merlin was going to grow up knowing some decent values, even though he didn't seem to understand how to treat Percival.

Then one night she discovered them.

She had walked into Merlin's room, where he had supposed to be alone, thinking about what he had done, to find him absent. Hunith knew she couldn't lock him in, with Merlin that was impossible and Cenred would not agree with any kind of punishment for Merlin. He was doing what, in Cenred's mind, a prince should with his subjects.

Not finding him didn't worry her too much. Merlin knew not to stray too far, so she instead headed towards Percival's adjoining chamber to take him a new shirt and ask him Merlin's location. The door had not been closed, so she opened it carefully and paused as she heard the whispering and furtive giggles. Looking around she finally located both Percival and Merlin huddled under the table by the window alternately taking possession of the spoon to share Percival's extra pudding. They continued to giggle, talking in hushed furtive whispers as they hurried to scoff the food. Then Percival paused, giving a little gasp and hunching slightly as he realised Hunith was there. Merlin turned and looked at her, and at least his expression had some guilt to it now she knew she had been quite thoroughly tricked.

Seeing them together, she decided not to disturb them. Instead she had laid the shirt on the linen chest and left, quite clearly pretending that she had not seen them. As she had closed the door behind her she had heard the sighs of relief and further giggles.

And it had carried on. Merlin always took the chastising Hunith doled out when he stepped out of line and Percival got the extra pudding and then they both gathered under the table to share it.

It was that part that stopped Hunith from interfering. Merlin clearly liked having his companion and he displayed a deep level of camaraderie and loyalty, behind closed doors. Hunith knew he was also possessive. If anyone else tried to order Percival around, especially some of the other young boys and youths training in the castle, Merlin took it very personally. Percival was his, and that was an end of it.

Hunith didn't think her son's thinking was entirely correct, but she knew what she could do to influence Merlin, and how subtle it sometimes needed to be.

So, she left them alone and walked down the corridor, leaving the queen's apartments where she resided. She needed to go down to the cook to discuss menus for the upcoming Lammas feast. Her journey took her close to Cenred's apartments, although she had no intention of stopping there until something, coming from that area, barrelled into her.

She stumbled back as they slammed against her, but the wall behind her stopped her falling and she put her arms around the other figure to keep him steady. She identified him swiftly.

"Kieran, what are you doing?"

She pushed the youth back, looking down into his pale, shocked face. One eye had started to swell. As she assessed that she looked up, hearing a shriek from down the corridor. Kieran flinched and whimpered.

"What is going on?"

The boy said nothing, stunned into silence, but he jumped as another yelp echoed down from the king's chambers. Hunith tightened her grip on his shoulders, he was nothing more than a child; only just a teenager, and she felt the tension as he reacted, wanting to bolt away from what was happening.

Hunith held him still and met his wide-eyed gaze.

"Who is with the king?"

Kieran stuttered for a moment before answering.

"Chiana," he eventually stammered and the shrieking behind them upped to a scream. There was also some very ominous thudding.

"Go to the queen's apartments and tell either April or Mary what is happening. Now! Go!"

Given the firm order Kieran ran, going exactly where he was told, backtracking Hunith's steps of a few moments ago. Hunith lifted her skirts and ran. It was not elegant, but she had to get there. The screams were reaching a crescendo as she flung open the door of Cenred's bedchamber and ran in. Even she froze for a moment as she looked around, seeing the furniture in disarray and the blood that seemed to have splattered over every surface.

The next scream focused her. Cenred loomed over Chiana as she curled up, trying to protect herself as best she could, her naked body battered, bloody and not in a good state. In seconds Hunith assessed the scene, she had spent years making sure she could immediately recognise Cenred's mood. This was beyond what she had ever seen. He battered at the serving girl violently and Hunith realised he would probably continue until he killed her. Even then he probably would neither notice nor care, and would carry on until he himself felt he had done.

Girding her loins Hunith stepped forward and grabbed his raised arm yanking him as hard as she could. She heard him growl and tense as she met his gaze, but what she saw made the situation worse. He didn't strike her. The moment he turned, probably even before he looked at her, he knew who it was, and his other arm, rising again, stayed in the air. His body remained rigid, and his face angry, but he remained in control, he didn't even attempt to hit her. The rage he clearly felt was not enough for him to have lost control and lash out at her. Instead he stared at her calmly, the heat in his eyes fading. On the floor Chiana whimpered and panted in pain. Neither Cenred nor Hunith glanced at her, instead they stayed with their eyes locked, assessing each other. They only looked away at the sound of footsteps down the corridor.

Michaneck came through first, looking around but there was no shock on his face as he assessed the mess in the king's bedchamber. April, in tow, at least looked mildly disconcerted, but she took control as Hunith said.

"April, could you please take Chiana to my chamber, and ask Mary to bring some water for the king to wash in."

Hunith had no intention of allowing a traumatized Kieran back here.

"Michaneck could you please locate Iseldir so he can treat Chiana."

"Of course, My Lady."

He bowed, looking at her in concern but the king had assigned him as Hunith's bodyguard, he didn't think for one moment that such a job might include protecting her from the king himself.

"Leave, now," she ordered.

At the same time she kept hold of Cenred, although he snarled as April lifted the whimpering Chiana off the floor and walked her from the room. In the end, at the threshold, Michaneck picked her up and carried her. April pulled the door closed, leaving Hunith and Cenred alone. Hunith let him go and Cenred pulled back, yanking himself away.

"You had no right to interfere."

"If that was the case, you would not have allowed me to do so," Hunith announced flatly. "What did she do?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Cenred, I do actually hear what happens around the castle, I can't not sometimes when your latest one gloats."

Cenred looked furious. He glared at Hunith and flexed his hands. The repetitive force he had used to attack the girl left him bruised and skinned, where in his rage he had sometimes missed her and hit the surroundings. Hunith sighed and turned to straighten up some of the scattered furniture.

She paid no heed to Cenred, who simply stood in the centre of the room and watched her with a dark expression on his face. His gaze never left her. Hunith knew those eyes and avoided them, until, in the end, Cenred walked to a chair she had righted and calmly sat in it, although he tensed and sat forward as someone knocked on the door with three firm raps.

"Come in," Hunith ordered. She could recognise her friend's knock, after so many years with her close. Mary carried in the bowl of water and Michaneck followed with an extra jug.

"Iseldir is with her, we put her in Mary's room," the guard announced, to soothe Cenred. Hunith nodded in gratitude. Not only did they know her, they knew Cenred. He would probably get up and go to drag the girl out of Hunith's room, if she had been put there.

"Thank you," she said. They took the hint and put the bowl and jug down on the washstand and left again. Hunith moved around the room locating soap, and cloths. It took her a while. She didn't often come to his rooms; if Cenred wanted her, he went to her room. Day to day she made sure his servants knew what to do, but they knew where they put things. Looking around Hunith couldn't remember the last time she had been in his rooms. It was probably when she had been pregnant with Evelyn and walking around had helped. On finding her once, Cenred had led her this way, walking her up and down with an uncommon level of patience.

Since he had settled in the chair she took the bowl to him and casually started to wipe off the blood. Some of it Cenred's, most of it Chiana's. He watched her carefully but Hunith concentrated on what she was doing, and didn't comment. In the end she washed him off, tipping the dirty bowls of water out of the window when she needed to.

"I'll send Iseldir up to deal with your wounds."

Cenred acknowledged her with a grunt. Hunith sighed and picked up an item of clothing, walking back over to him and holding it out.

"Before he does, perhaps you should put on some underwear."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hunith waited until the morning. Chiana was in no state to talk to anyone the previous night. Iseldir had assured Hunith the bruising, although painful, would heal and he had also employed a healing spell to speed the process up.

"It won't make it all go away, but she'll heal quicker than normal."

At the tone of that comment Hunith got the feeling that the normally fair and open-minded druid felt less than charitable towards his patient. That, she though, was a revelation.

Before she went into Mary's room Hunith paused to glance into Merlin's. Kieran had somehow made his way into Merlin and Percival's custody last night. They now lay on Merlin's bed, Kieran pinned down by Percival's hold as they slept curled up together. When Hunith had glanced in last night Merlin and Percival had been attempting to soothe the rattled youth by a tight hug from Percival and Merlin force feeding Kieran the remnants of the pudding. Hunith had someone bring another portion up and that was no doubt forced into the boy before they all crashed out on the bed.

"Hunith," April said appearing with a whinging Evelyn in her arms. Hunith reached out and took the toddler from her maid and snuggled her daughter close. April handed her the carving that Merlin had once chewed on and Hunith let her daughter latch on her eyes staring in concentration as she gnawed. She settled in her mother's arms. The chaos of last night had disturbed the little girl's routine, and she had made her displeasure known. Hunith could have put it down to the unsettled emotions, but rather instead thought that the little baby took after her father.

"Thank you," Hunith said. "Is she awake?"

April nodded. "Yes, Iseldir is checking on her now."

Hunith nodded and headed into Mary's room, April remained in tow. Mary herself had gone to check on the kitchens and talk to the head cook, since Hunith had not managed to do so as yet. Walking into the room Chiana looked up and glared at her. Hunith felt entirely undisturbed by the contempt the girl tried to put into the gaze.

"Iseldir assures me that you'll heal. Once you are well I can hopefully arrange another position for you in the castle."

She had watched the girl's gaze, saw the way she glared at Evelyn. Hunith tightened her grip on her daughter causing her to grizzle slightly but Evelyn settled again as Hunith ran a hand up and down her back.

"Why should I agree to that?" Chiana asked.

"Do not be so foolish to think that the king will ever look at you again. Whatever occurred between you, I can assure you that it is over."

Chiana looked at her with wide blue eyes. Hunith looked back and stared into those eyes, also seeing the light blonde hair and ample breasts. She knew exactly why Cenred had taken her.

"I don't care, he takes others, he cares nothing for you. He's not faithful to you."

Hunith raised her eyebrows, hearing the venom in the girl's words. She could no longer get near Cenred, but attack appeared to be her only defence and she tried to use it. It made Hunith's mind slowly roll. For Hunith the next few seconds of time passed slowly as her mind rolled over that insult and the last few years of her life.

She had been born in a village, from somewhere remote in the kingdom. Which meant that people had assumed she was stupid. She listened to the girl insult her, and it brushed over her easily. Chiana had lost her chance with Cenred, he would not even want to lay eyes on her again. Hunith knew that, whatever this girl had said, or done, and seeing the way she glared at her Hunith understood. None of them got close, and none of them understood why, when he did so, that Cenred discarded them. Hunith considered her next words carefully.

The people around her saw her expression flicker briefly. So much happened in Hunith's head and they saw none of it, until she answered Chiana, her voice, as she heard it in her own ears, as cold as Cenred's would have been, but completely confident.

"I beg to differ."

It caused the girl to gape and Hunith, shifting Evelyn on her hip as her daughter started to whine, spoke again.

"You are not the one who lives in these chambers. I have for years. Cenred will always turn his head at a pretty face, and maybe one of you might produce a child, even a son; but what you cannot produce is the first child, and you certainly cannot produce Merlin."

Hunith left the room, deciding, as Cenred probably would, that not only was Chiana leaving the king's service, she was leaving the castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As dusk coated the sky red Hunith felt no surprise at Cenred appearing in her bedchamber. She turned to look at the horizon as April finished lighting the candles and the maid discreetly left without a sound.

"Mary is staying with Merlin," Cenred said.

"I already asked her to," Hunith replied, slowly standing up.

"You still have her here."

Hunith heard the anger in Cenred's voice, he would not even refer to Chiana by name. Hunith nodded and replied calmly.

"Until she is well enough to ride out with the patrol, to enter Lord Geraint's service."

"He'll enjoy her company."

"So did you, My Lord."

Cenred turned to glare at her. Hunith looked back, watching as Cenred's eyes lowered to her cleavage.

"You wished her gone."

"For her own safety, if nothing else. If I had not intervened you would have killed her."

Cenred didn't reply, he turned away and went to the sideboard to pour himself a goblet of wine.

"They don't bother you, do they?" Cenred eventually said.

"Not especially, no. They think they can replace me, but that would undo too much work on your part."

Cenred turned, gulping his wine and as he lowered the goblet he glared at it and reached for the jug to refill it.

"People say many things about you, that you are arrogant, boorish, and not worthy of being a king. But I am aware they sometimes also make the mistake of thinking you are stupid. And you are most certainly not."

"Is that right?"

"Of course. I might only be a peasant woman from a village, but I know you well enough. I am pleasing to you and had no choice in the matter but I am simply an exercise in trust. You wanted to get to Merlin and as a child the easiest way to get to him was through me. You could only get him to trust you if you had me."

Hunith paused moving over to the dressing table and sitting down in front of the mirror she started to remove the coronet from her hair, and the pins that held her hair around it. Cenred watched her intently, and Hunith decided, what she was doing had simply become a matter of principle, and not pride.

"True, you could have taken Merlin from the village without me but you had no idea how he would react. I was his only family, the only person he really knew. The damage could have been immense."

"I helped you with that," Cenred snapped.

Hunith stopped pulling pins, leaving her hair half falling, dropping as it's weight tried to escape the remaining constraints.

"I never denied that, just as you never denied why you wanted me. This is why I live here, this is why I will never be cast aside for something else. You have invested too much in Merlin to risk losing him, and disposing me would do that."

She watched his face flicker. Hunith's heart tensed. Although she was often honest and straightforward with him, she had never been this direct. That was another thing she had considered in that moment as she had stared at Chiana. She did not expect Cenred to give her anything, but in reason, she could easily take. He allowed her to.

Her clothes were well made, she had jewellery and neither of her children wanted for anything. But she also, in return, ran this man's life. His soldiers received regular meals, the servants knew what to do and the town around them thrived as the people came and went and sometimes stayed. Cenred had never considered any of it when he had taken the throne and the castle had remained in disarray in the first few months of his reign, until he had passed through Ealdor and not only found Merlin, but Hunith as well. She watched him now, as he smiled, calculations still running behind his eyes.

"True," he said before he got fed up of her lingering. He stepped forward and ran his fingers through her hair to make it drop and then his hands moved to her dress.

For the next ten days, until he rode out from the castle, Hunith saw him every night.

And she tried not to feel overly satisfied with that result.


End file.
